To win your heart
by AzureEnding
Summary: You won the cup every time but this time i'll win it and your heart. Rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a lemon, messed up part is I'm using one of my favorite games that's a Disney game to try this out with…how messed up am I? ah well I like yura so far its better then the canon paring only because Kairi didn't say something so obvious as saying she'd never forget him, anyways lets get on with this so I can press on to take twenty showers.**

The Olympic colosseum it'd been at least a year since Sora had been here last and with the new found powers he obtained he'd be a shoe in to win the cup he'd won every match so far, the next match he had was a with a mystery competitor whoever it was wouldn't last long, cocky he was but he believed in his strength.

"_Don't expect to win this time Sora; I've got a trick up my sleeve!"_ The competitor known as Yuffie thought

She learned this said trick from hanging out with Tifa, when Tifa didn't want Cloud she'd always do this and if it didn't work she'd go into more drastic measures

"_I'll do more than win the cup; I'll win your heart…Sora"_

Over the course of his journey and the one prior the young ninja had fallen for him, anyone who knew her could tell even Leon and he never paid much attention to her the only one who could or would was Sora, he'd join in on her antics and keep her company which may have been why she fell so hard only after a year…but who could blame her, after he decided to stay in Radiant garden permanently after Kairi choose to stay friends with the chosen keyblade master it only made her feelings stronger and now she was going to show him these feelings; by forcing them on him until he finally accepts better known as pinning him down and raping him until he says he loves her a better plan? Perhaps but its Yuffie her and trying things in a normal way isn't what makes her a great ninja.

When the match began she appeared in a cloak shrouding everything but her mouth Sora looked perplexed for a second but regained composer and charged in before he could swing his blade a smoke bomb was thrown, his vision blurred before he could cast areo he was blindsided and before he had time to react he felt a warm and on his member, his body froze instantly a blush arose on his face and he could feel a warm tongue licking and sucking on his neck.

"Wh-who are you?"

He didn't get an answer he felt the hand stroking him ever so slowly he gasped breathlessly before he could regain his bearings the stranger forced her mouth on his attacking his tongue with hers, as she battled for what little resistance she had on his mouth she stroked him with more sensuality and speed she released his mouth, for air and she heard him speak,

"I-If you think I'll give up so easily I-I won't!" Sora shouted through gasps

Yuffie smiled softly and stroked my to the point of his climax the keybarer went limp yet she kept stroking him and soon crashed her lips into his once again, yet she felt resistance she hoped he'd submit.

"_Looks like I'll have to go even further, if this doesn't work…try plan B if that fails then go all out" _

She removed Sora's pants he looked down somewhat shocked but the blush never left his face especially when her mouth was attaching itself to his member he could feel the warmth radiating from the strangers breath he'd be lying if he didn't say he didn't enjoy it but to lose himself like this, at the possibility of losing his chastity to a stranger and maybe even a _guy_ for all he knew was something he wasn't ready for, he gathered what strength he could and removed the strangers hood before he doubled over and climaxed again he felt a sensation afterwards she willingly swallowed _it_ when he finally looked down he saw the person he least expected.

"Y-Yuffie!"

She looked up surprised and the blush she had increased ten fold but she wasn't going to let it stop here she stood up and tackled Sora to the ground she tore away his boxers as she ripped a hole in her pants because using the time to take off her pants would've given him time to escape.

"_Here goes my virginity, you better be happy because I'm taking yours too!"_

She forced herself onto his member and down his length at first tensing up and adjusting but soon calmed down as she felt her body relax and her as she pinned him down with her body holding him tightly started forcing his member in and out of her womanhood, Sora already climaxed twice was sensitive enough to the point he couldn't even move out of place the pleasure he was feeling was intense the two were both too caught up in the bliss of each others bodies to stop or even try and stop although it didn't stop Yuffie from whispering things into Sora's ear the one phrase she kept saying was _I love you_ and the occasional _I'm sorry_ but she never stopped she rode him for what seemed like an eternity the crowd watching, ether took in upon themselves to have a bit of fun them selves or pleasure themselves to the scene below.

Whatever pain she felt before had vanished all she felt now was stimulation the more she continued the better it felt they locked lips again Sora didn't or rather couldn't put up a fight, she finally felt her release when Sora finally said _I love you too_ she had to think Tifa for everything.

When she finally removed herself from his member after they both climaxed she finally regained her composure

"Do you give up Sora?" Yuffie asked in between breaths

"I want a rematch!" Sora said with a blush


	2. Retold It begins again

**~Your mind may of forgotten, but your body didn't~**

A/N** Yeah…So I've decided to come back to this, And – Yes this will be legit omitting the chapter before as just a one-shot this will follow…a bit of a jumping bean pace of a story because I really don't want to go through the whole story of the game(And I can't the radiant garden group only does so much) it'll probably have a few chapters from the game then the rest will be after the game more or less – the only thing from the one shot that will be from this – is the fact that Sora **_**will**_** become a permanent resident of Radiant garden, or not. You know what I haven't decided -.-**

**S**ora yawned and stretched himself awake for the third time in a normal day to day routine, ever since he woke up from his yearlong sleep they finally made to a new – yet familiar place.

The trio made way into the bailey and before he knew it he heard _her voice_.

Now, after what had happened at the coliseum, despite being young at the time he didn't quite fully understand he was being taken advantage of, and let it continue…a few more times he was forced to go through with it, but of course Sora being kind let it slide for two reasons; One she was for the most part an older version of the girl he cared about, two, he didn't know how to say no when he was being molested and his mind goes blank…

She'd just swoop in and _attack _him out of the blue, a part of him enjoyed and anticipated it often but…it was confusing for him, he didn't know if he would come to like it or come to despise it…physically it…was indescribable, but that's just it; Physically he enjoyed it but he was still confused as to if he **actually** liked it – liked her. True she looks…so much like Kairi, and that is partly to do with why he can't tell her no…but he's older now, and if he can get passed that, he can get passed this…_Abuse_ at least…mental abuse.

As to why she made her presence known at the moment was because of heartless. They got into battle stance but before they could so much as make an attempt to attack Yuffie made a grab for Sora, using her smoke bombs seconds later – leaving Donald and Goofy to fend for themselves.

It was going to happen again – he knew it. She was kissing and biting on his neck.

"Ah….It has been awhile mister…I didn't think I'd see you again…not that I…actually remembered you but it all came flooding back and I knew I had to have you – using Leon as a substitute wasn't working"

"Wh…what do you mean?" Sora shuddered

"He wasn't _enough _to satisfy me, you are," She let her hand travel to his slowly rising arousal his back arched…he wasn't really ready for this, and he was trying his best to dispel it he was slightly afraid.

"Oh…Sora don't tell me you're afraid? You'll come to fall in love with me eventually and come to want me and take advantage of me in time" she gripped him from below and teased him with a dark smirk playing on her lips

"I…Yuff pl-" She slammed her mouth against his overwhelming him and actively stroking him with lust filled eyes, it seemed what was happening wasn't enough for her as she moved herself lower and forced him inside her.

The term…knocked flat on your back came to Sora's mind as he was crushed inside of her womanhood and she made no effort to be gentle she bit down on his ear as she rode him holding him tightly.

"…_Why, Why can't I just get her to stop, I know I could but…why?!" _ He felt himself climax…inside her and she let out an ecstasy filled moan he she shoved her mouth upon his and kept going.

"W-Wait st-stop I…"

"Shut up! If you won't let me have you willingly then I'll take you until I've **had** my fill, if you had only accepted me I'd let you off and just come for more later…but if you won't be my lover I'll take it by force when I want for how long I- ah!" Sora felt her tighten – he knew she was at her limit as she climaxed she didn't stop she kept going making sure she rode another forced high – the only part he enjoyed…when his mind went blank and his body went limp. She wouldn't stop kissing him whispering _I love you and you're mine_ over and over again…after a year of being asleep – even before that even while this happened you'd think any normal guy would've been fine with it, accepted it and probably just stayed with the girl…but Sora wanted more than to be **possessed; **He wanted to be loved, and this form of love… was one-sided. He didn't have a say so, he couldn't hold her or make actual love to her, it was all about her needs, the only upside was that it…despite the fear felt…_good?_ He assumed that to be the right word even if over time he just tended to blank out and let her do what she wanted.

His body…pretty much shut down the only thing he could feel was where she would touch him he felt himself inside her and – honestly because of these events he was connected to her even if he wanted to or not. Sora knew, eventually if she had her way, he'd eventually want her.

"Now, tell me you love me, or I might just have to have you again" She demanded, he knew even if he said it, she wasn't done, she hasn't let him out of her he knew as soon as he said it she'd start again, but if he didn't she'd _really_ start to rape him. She hadn't done it before she never threatened to, but he knew she could –she's a ninja for crying out loud she could appear from behind him and it'd be…a day he'd like to forget.

I love you, Yuffie" She started grinding against his hips again shuddering a breath

"Again, more, say it like you mean it Sora!"

This repeated.

Three more times.

Sora finally made it to the Radiant garden HQ only to look at everyone with an almost zombie like stare, look off to the left walk off towards the only bed in the room and promptly pass out on it

"…Is…He okay?" Leon asked

"Sora and I had to take care of a large amount of pent up heartless in another section of town it took a while about four waves" Yuffie walked in almost glowing

"I'm pretty sore" She stretched.

"Yuff, you really need to stop –" Cid was interrupted by a hand on the shoulder

"Yuffie…the…you need to stop taking advantage of Sora's innocence you may enjoy killing wave after wave of heartless with him but you're going too far with this"

"What's wrong with killing a little heartless, Sora's the chosen one he has to destroy as many as he can!" Donald interrupted.

"No, he's only allowed one heartless and this one's going to get him when it wants. " Yuffie said confidently

Clearly using the term "Heartless" as a term for Yuffie's lady parts…went right over those two

"Wait, you've been using him to slay heartless? Since when? Leon looked almost hurt.

"A year, well a bit more now," Yuffie stated nonchalantly

"He's just a kid!" Leon reasoned

"He's better equipped" Yuffie defended

Utter silence.

Cid couldn't help but laugh but everyone else just stood silently

"Well of course he is the chosen one" Goofy stated as if it was obvious.

Leon – completely crestfallen stalked over towards front door and leaned near it and waited for Sora to awaken.

"Okay, so what if he's _better equipped_ –" Cid roared with laughter

"You can't keep forcing him to into that heartless wave after wave it isn't right, you may have feelings for him that – are at this point rather twisted but that doesn't mean you can do this, if you want him let him come to you"

"He's done enough of that today, and believe me he'll do more, he's mine and I won't let anyone else have him he'll come to love me...I know it"

"Yuffie…"

"How much more equipment does he have, I have to know, Is it one, two?" Leon questioned

"He's got three and a half on you buddy, give it up" Yuffie said without much emotion

"Is the keyblade that much longer than the gunblade Donald?" Goofy questioned

"I dunno, maybe when Sora gets up we can measure em!" Donald suggested Leon quickly deadpanned

"Uh…how about we don't and let Sora rest, shall we?" Aerith commanded as she led them all out of the room.

"_I need to find a way…to help you and her." _ She thought with finality


	3. Analysis: Sharing

**A/N: This chapter…Aerith decides to have a bit of fun herself, with our teenage chosen keybarer keep in mind this is still yura and that it'll have that in this chapter don't worry, it all has it's reasons for being in the chapter. **

Being bound, or locked up, really had never been an issue for the keyblades chosen, but lo and behold at the irony of the situation he was in this time.

He along with the king's royal guard came back to Radiant Garden to checkup on Leon and company after the previous encounter, the first person they saw, they didn't honestly expect to see.

"Cloud.." Sora looked ahead to see the enigmatic solider who looked towards the brunette

"You'd best watch out, Sora, he's coming" cloud mentioned seriously

"Who?"

"Sephiroth, be careful, he'll mess with your head," He turned away to see Aerith,

"You be careful to, Cloud," She mentioned

"…" He didn't respond

"Okay?"

"…Okay" He stalked off.

"Ah, Sora, Yuffie's looking for you, don't know what for, but it seem urgent, if she starts bugging you, I'll deal with her, alright..?" Cloud vanished and Sora felt his gut tighten

"A-Aerith, could you…hide me for just a bit?" the brunette asked almost fearful

"What's the matter Sora?" Donald questioned

"Yeah, don't you wanna see what she wants?" Goofy added in

"Actually, I'll take him to see her, you two go on ahead and go see Leon at the HQ" Aerith smiled softly

The woman gently took his hand and led him to the inn and went to a room that must've obviously been hers because she had a key to it, she gestured Sora to sit on the bed he fidgeted a bit before slowly taking a seat. She smiled gently at him reassuring him, he smiled back before taking a seat next to him.

"You know, Sora, she's only done what she's done because she has feelings for you, she's…just not good at her feelings in the conventional sense." She reasoned

"B-But, you don't know what she does to me!" Sora blushed and felt himself getting flustered

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently looking into his eyes he couldn't help but look away, feeling vulnerable under her touch he shivered lightly and closed his eyes turning his head away from her.

"Hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you, Sora" She cooed gently bringing him closer

"…You…you aren't going to do those things to me right?" He felt uneasy but safe around Aerith

"Well, you'll have to tell me what she did, Sora because even I don't know" She locked eye contact with the teenager he blushed

"She'd…touch me…" He managed to squeak out

"Where?" Her finger trailed down his chest to his waist "right here…right?"

"Y-Yeah…and" He paused uneasy "She'd get on top of me and force….me into her and she wouldn't stop" He was feeling uncomfortable when Aerith didn't remove her finger, he could hear her humming to herself and her gaze wouldn't leave him.

"A-Aerith I-"

"Did you enjoy it, Sora?" She asked catching him off guard

"I…uhm…" He was blushing and wanted more than anything to leave

"I think I should…" she felt her finger travel lower until she was poking his sensitive area brushing up and down slowly making him freeze

"Should what?" She teased her face was moving closer to his

"A-Aerith what are you…" His breath hitched when she grabbed him

"At your age, you should be yearning for the touch of another, it's only natural," She was now touching him completely

"_I know I agreed to do this, so Yuffie could come in and be the heroine and make Sora look upon her a bit better but…"_ She was now on top of the teenager kissing him ever so gently and actively stroking him

"_I don't think I've ever…felt like this before"_ She thought to herself smirking gently

"Did she do things like this to you, Sora?" she brushed her mouth against his ear, he didn't have the strength to use his voice only nod only when she removed her hand from him did he feel able to use his voice

"A-Aerith, w...why?" His blush wouldn't leave him and his eyes were clouded with lust or in a daze she couldn't tell, It was because he was enjoying it, or he was slowly shutting down to protect himself, she didn't know, all she knew was, she was enjoying this too much and honestly didn't want to stop, but knew better…well her mind did anyway, her body…was against his rubbing herself against his. The question the teenager posed was either one of two, _why stop_ or _why did you do this_ it was never answered she was lost in her own need, her own satisfaction to answer.

"A…Aerith" He meant to use that as a means for her to stop but to her it was just another means of egging her on she continued her un-rhythmic pace digging into him to get her release forcing her mouth on him again did she reach her climax she slowed down and released her mouth from his and Sora's eyes lacking all emotion laid still, his breath slow and ragged.

"Sora," She called his name gently

He knew, inside she cared a great deal for him and he knew, he wasn't upset with her it was Aerith, but this had happened to him from another in a more…dominating situation so even if he should be enjoying this he couldn't, his body would shut down and his mind would go blank, even now.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Aerith whispered

"Damn straight you did!" Yuffie shouted walking into the room

Yuffie hopped on the bed scooting Aerith over and removing the younger teens pants, Sora knocked back into reality when he felt the change in temperature,

"Y-Yuffie…w-"She silenced him

"You have two options here, Sora" She smirked

"You can either let me do what I want, or you can try and protest and I'll take you by force, and when I'm done Aerith will have at you" Sora's eyes widened

"But…Aerith you…you wouldn't-"He felt heat reach his member stroking him

"A-Ah!" He blushed

"I don't know, Sora, I may have to take her up on that offer" Aerith giggled to herself

Yes Aerith did treat Yuffie like a little sister and at times they did share things, and they'd honestly never even talked or considered this scenario sexual frustration can at times be a reason to share.

"I've, missed you, Sora~" Yuffie cooed as she forced herself onto him either by instinct or the shock of being forced upon – he clung to her, which only gave helped her ride him faster

Aerith, sat there analyzing the whole situation and could see from her previous actions and Yuffie's actions, Sora was obviously afraid of being intimate and his body shut down to protect itself, and Yuffie didn't know how to express her feelings outside of intimacy, even if it meant forcing herself on the person she liked or even loved, it was the only way she could freely tell him how she felt even if it meant breaking him.

"Aerith, he's all yours, just this time thought!" Yuffie rolled off of her immobile partner, another reason Aerith could see why she was doing this was because…he was from all angels an easily manipulated target and at this point couldn't really fight back but just accept her advances, and at this point he was squirming as if begging for release he wasn't granted she looked at him and despite his blank eyes she could tell his body was pleading for it. She slowly after much of an internal struggle with herself lowered herself onto him his body reacted in a way she didn't expect; every time she moved he'd sigh in content not even seconds into it she was losing what slim control she had over her body, she knew this wasn't going to last long. She'd caress his cheek and gently plaster kisses on his lips, she could see the light coming back into his eyes, but all too soon did it vanish as they both reached a powerful climax.

She finally understood why Yuffie did these things, and at the same time, knew why he'd shutdown.

"I'm, what?!"

"You're too forceful with him Yuffie," Aerith said again keeping herself composed Sora had long since gone off to help Leon with the heartless infestation

"If you want him to respond to your feelings, be gentle, start out slow with kissing and lead up to the intercourse it's like you're so hyper that you just need to-"

"Fuck his brains out, yes because as you've noticed it feels _really_ good" Yuffie cut her off

"Well, if you show some restraint, he'll probably be a bit more **willing** to go along with you doing these things, Yuffie, next time your alone with him, try and actually take it slow" Aerith chided before getting up and slowly walking out

"He started to respond to me right before it ended,, you just have to take it slow, and be gentle" Aerith smiled softly

"_Gentle…huh"_


	4. To start slow budding feelings

**A/N: I don't think I'll be able to get out another chapter this fast, I'm working on Materia of light…my other Yuffie and Sora story. With other Sora paring influences to a degree…but of course the main paring IS Yuffie and Sora, as well as A Sudden Storm which is another story but I'll try and update the three in a timely fashion, which I think I've – hopefully managed to do…ANYWAY Review, I may try and mix it up a bit just to mix it up a bit!**

**Hordes** of heartless, nobodies and Spehiroth, all of which were problems for the young teenager, but the biggest, was figuring out what the hell to do about his obvious situation with Yuffie, despite his obvious discomfort he went to the only person he could ask…besides Cloud, when he could actually find said man.

Leon was a lot of things, a hero, a quick thinker, a role model…but when Sora came to him all of that went out the window, completely, aggravation was obvious, but he still took the teenager to his room, and sat him down in an adjacent chair.

"I can venture to assume what this is about" Leon said seriously and Sora just sat there looking down

"First off, I'm gonna need you to drop your pants" Leon's tone of voice didn't change

"This is important" Leon defended Sora's eyes shot up to meet his, his mouth opened as if to say something then closed then opened again and he froze

Sora stood up put his hands on his pants looked to his left then right noticing the door he came in was still cracked open.

"And, I'm out" Sora said nonchalantly before making way to the only door near him, Leon shot up opting to stop him but the look Sora gave him wasn't a friendly one.

"Look, Sora it was a joke, look, I know you want Yuffie to stop what she's doing" Leon reasoned

"But she doesn't know how to tell you how she feels in….a normal way" Leon said calmly

"So she decides to attack me and make me have…._sex_ with her" Sora forced the words out

"She's not the kind of girl to give you a letter or a sappy speech, she wants you, she's going to do it in the most unconventional of means, if you **want** to try and make things work try and tell her you want to start slow, if you don't; **tell her** so she knows and will stop with her…harassment" Leon spat

"But…" Sora was cut off

"No but's grow a spine or let her continue until she gets pregnant and you have to stay with her; a fate worse than death and by all means, I don't care if you get stuck with it, but don't get it if you don't want it" Leon reasoned,

"…" Sora was silent

"What?" He asked

"I'm pretty sure you've had a similar talk with Yuffie, and everyone else" Sora reasoned

"Yes, what of it?" Leon's gaze hardened

"How is it Yuffie, Aerith, or even Tifa hasn't beaten – or sent Cloud in here to kill you" Sora asked his genuine curiosity causing Leon's hand to meet his face

Sora, honestly wasn't really willing to try and spend time with the hyper ninja so soon, but he knew if he didn't she'd seek him out and it'd end up with him…in the same situation he'd normally end up in, he was sitting under a tree the ice cream he bought to preoccupy himself was already gone and the stick hung loosely out of his mouth, his eyes glazed over in what seemed to be thought, well, that's what you'd think but Yuffie; who just recently showed up wasn't really concerned.

"Sora~" Yuffie cooed before taking his mouth for her own before he could even realize what was going on she ended it, she didn't want to, she had to, Tifa, even Aerith sat in her room for over forty-five minutes trying to explain to her what that meant what _taking it slow_ meant, she wasn't a fan, only if he made the first move was it okay to continue.

"Y…Yuffie" her name dribbled out as if expecting her similar treatment to commence, when it didn't he closed and opened his eyes and noticed she was now next to him, looking out over the pasture he was looking at moments ago.

"I'm not going to, today" she said with…a foreign tone in her voice that Sora wasn't used to, coming from her, a part of him was glad of course that it wasn't going to happen but...another part of him was…sad? That could be it, he wasn't sure, he knew he cared, but he chalked it up as just his newly awakened physical needs that Yuffie burned into him.

"You…aren't?" He questioned in complete disbelief

"Nope, I'll be nice today" She smirked and gently placed her lips over his once more kissing him sensually

He didn't respond at first but when she placed her wait on him he had no choice – in his mind at least- but to hold her waist and keep her in place, it only lasted a bit longer before she stopped.

"I…" She paused "Sora"

"Yes, Yuffie..?" He responded rather…worried? If that was the word he wanted to use

"I really…I really do like you, And…" She paused again her eyes trailing to the grass below them as if searching amongst the grass below for the answers she couldn't find In her head, only when she found them did her gaze return to his.

"And I want you to like me back" She kissed him one last time

"So, I won't force my needs on you, if you want…we could start slow and build up to that…or…" She trailed off

He locked forced the ninja to lock gazes with him he was staring at her, but more like he was staring through her, having his own internal struggle before he slowly, - painfully slow- did he gently place his lips against hers, and that kiss did it, her heart was beating faster, her face was heating up, and oddly enough, her need for release…vanished. Mind you, she knew she'd have the problem later but that one kiss took the wind out of her sails, and ignited a flame in Sora's gut….That Yuffie soon felt poking her.

"_He really is so shy and innocent"_ She smiled slightly he looked away from her, until he felt a warm hand on his lower region

"Y-Yuff?!" Sora called as she placed a finger on his lips

"I won't, not this time, I'm just going to relive you of your problem," She started to stroke him and his mind went fuzzy "And I'll continue to do so, until you're ready for us to be one, as a couple," She whispered nibbling on his neck as she picked up her pace, feeling her own needs arise she wanted this to end soon so she wouldn't feel the need to _attack_ him as Tifa **and** Aerith both stressed to her, thankfully, he wasn't filled with innate lust but a reaction to the physical contact and reached release after a few minutes of her quick pace.

Now it could've been his feel of release without a forced release – mind you – or it could've been the new found budding feeling he felt but he kissed her a bit longer than before letting himself come down from his sexually induced high.

After a few minutes passed just sitting there – as they both sat there next to each other Sora finally shifted towards her

"Alright…" Sora said barely above a whisper

"Huh..?" Yuffie asked as if knowing what he was referring to

"I'll stick around and…give this a try okay?…on one condition" Sora said seriously

"And, that is?" She perked up

"That I don't stay with Leon" Sora locked gazes with her

"Wait, why?" She almost laughed out

"….He-"

Leon finally made it home after a few heartless made it to the power room he was exhausted and rather aggravated with his current situation he needed a massage, or to somehow convince Yuffie or even Aerith to grant him some form of release, but he knew that was a pipe dream, fumbling with his keys and finally opening his door to see his room dark all too soon his lights came on without his action.

"So, you wanted to see a teenage boy's goods, **Squall" **The voice as…angry at best

In his chair sat an angry Cloud, on the arm rest, he could tell was Tifa, and…the weirdest and probably oddest part of all was Aerith _and_ I repeat_ and __**Sephiroth**_the thought of the four of them…in a room… no the fact alone that **Sephiroth** alone was in a room with Cloud _not_ fighting him was odd enough, when his door closed he noticed Yuffie.

"It was a joke he wouldn't stop acting all glum s-so" Squall…felt very…concerned for his life

Now, he realized two things, one everyone…was pissed….and two, this…had to be a time paradox because everyone had weapons trained on him.

"Hopefully you have a few phoenix downs…buddy" Yuffie teased sadistically As Sephiroth walked menacingly towards him and Tifa cracked her knuckles

Squall wouldn't be found hours later with broken bones stab wounds and a shuriken in his backdoor as a reminder of his mistake they made sure Donald and Goofy found the man…and would _not_ let up about it…unfortunately for them, he was in a mental induced coma.


End file.
